Noire x OC lemon request
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A sequel fic to the Noire x OC smut. This is once again requested by MetalSonic30. This time there's only two characters in there, just Noire and Rokku. I didn't feel like adding Mega Man in it, since I wanted it to be just these two. Anyway, Rokku and Noire are having sex at school. Enjoy!


It's been 1 month since Rokku and Noire had their "first time." The school year was still going on and it was now lunch time. All the students were going to the cafeteria to eat today's meal of the day. All except for a certain brunette boy in blue and his black-haired girlfriend. Rokku was hungry; not for some food, but for sex. He looked to Noire, the prettiest girl he has ever seen and won the heart of. It would be great if he could make love to her now and again. But the problem is that they were in school. If any of the teachers or staff found out about this, they could get into trouble. The boy wasn't sure if this was a risk he should take, but he did want to make love to her badly. But he wasn't sure if Noire would go through it with him. She was a true follower of the rules in school and she wouldn't dare to go against the policy here. But still, there was no harm in taking any chances, right? He started speaking, **"Hey Noire."**

 **"Yeah?"** she said.

The boy nervously asked, **"Um, wanna skip lunch and have sex with me?"**

Noire looked at him like he was crazy and said, **"What?! Rokku, are you crazy?! We can't do that in school, we'll get detention for that. And I don't want to finish school on an empty stomach."**

Rokku assured, **"Don't worry, I'll buy you a double dinner after this, I promise."**

But the girl still refused, **"No way! I'm still not going to do that."**

 **"A triple dinner?"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Maybe I could uh...clean your house for a month?"**

 **"Not even that!"** yelled Noire. **"Rokku, we are not doing it in school and we are never going to do it here!"**

 **"Aww, I thought you would find it kinky since people in adult doujinshis do it all the time."**

The girl got annoyed with him as she shook her head in disbelief, **"Ugh Rokku, the school sex stuff you read is just a fantasy. People don't fuck in school, period! Now let's drop this conversation and go to lunch!"**

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she stomped off towards the cafeteria. **"Whoa!"** cried the boy, who felt like he got suddenly taken off his feet. As he walked with her, he decided to try reverse psychology to see if he could convince her for good. He looked crestfallen and glanced to the floor, sighing, **"Okay, I understand. You don't have to if you don't want to."**

Noire softened up at these words, but her conviction still remained strong. **"Well good, I'm glad you let go of that stupid idea. If you wanted sex that badly, we could do it at your place again."**

 **"Yeah, we could. But I still think the school sex would be like a different flavor of candy. You know what I mean? But I know you don't want to do that. If we got caught, you could leave me or whatever since it was my dumb idea to begin with. But...whatever."**

Noire immediately stopped; her leaving Rokku? She didn't want to do that after all the joy and companionship he brought into her life. She loved him very much and would do anything to remain by his side. But at the same time, she still didn't something so dirty in a public place like this. It would be embarrassing if anybody found out what they were doing. In annoyance, she groaned, **"Alright fine, if it really means that much, I'll do it and ONLY for you. But don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean I'm perverted or anything. Anyway, make it quick. We only got thirty minutes before the bell rings."**

Rokku smiled; he can't believe he actually won her over. **"Don't worry, I will."**

His girlfriend told him sternly, **"You better have a place where no one will find us. Because if we're caught, we're through. Got it?"**

 **"Yeah, I get ya,"** the boy understood. **"Let's go to the locker room. No one's there at this time and there aren't any cameras in there."** They went over to the gym and then into the boys' locker room. They decided against going to the girls' room since any spots of cum left there would freak the girls out.

Once there, Noire looked around hesitantly and asked, **"So no one's really here, right?"**

He assured, **"Right, no one. But if you aren't too sure. I can check for you."** Rokku called out to the whole room, **"Hello? Anybody here?"** The place remained silent throughout the moment. **"It looks like it's just us."**

Noire was a bit relieved, **"Well that's good, now let's hurry up and get on with it."**

 **"Okay,"** Rokku replied. They went to one of the benches to have sex on. They sat on it and started off with a kiss involving their tongues. They went everywhere in each other's mouths, getting a taste of one another. She was still just as sweet as ever. The boy's hands went to the bottom of her shirt and but he felt hesitant to pull it up. What if someone was going to walk in on them during their moment? That would be very bad. He waited a bit to gather up his courage before he slowly begin to pull her shirt up.

When Noire felt the air touch her bare stomach, she froze nervously. The risky part was here and this would cost her greatly if they were caught now. With her shirt and then her bra tossed to the side, the girl felt even more vulnerable. It didn't help that her boyfriend was taking her clothes off slowly like a shy amateur. Jumpy about this, she urged him, **"Rokku, hurry up! We don't have all day. Tick tock, tick tock!"**

Rokku felt his nerves jump like he was startled before he replied, **"R-right!"** So he took off the rest of her clothes hurriedly before he took his off. Now with the two completely naked, Rokku made the first move by taking his girlfriend's left boob in his mouth and moving his hand down to her clit to stimulate it. Noire's breathing got heavy from the stimulation and she let out silent moans. Once he was sure she was moist enough, the boy put his fingers inside her pussy and slid in and out of her.

The girl let out soft moans in response, **"Oh... oh..."** The feeling was so good, she wish she had more time to enjoy it. After a bit of that, she decided that her boyfriend needed to be prepared, too. She lifted her torso up and said, **"Alright I'm wet now. Let me get you ready."**

 **"Sure thing, wah-"**

Noire laid him down on the bench and took his dick in her mouth to suck on. She bobbed her head up and down on it, wetting it and making it slicker. Rokku leaned his head back as he breathed in arousal. **"Noire..."** he whispered. After he got halfway bigger and harder, the girl replaced her mouth with big tits hugging the dick between them. She used her breasts to massage the penis, moving them up and down with firm, yet gentle slides. The slight jiggling of the breasts made them look like they were bouncing. Soon after he was fully erect, the boy felt tension in his penis. He let her know, **"Noire, I'm about to cum!"** The girl moved her head back a bit so that his semen doesn't get into her eyes. Soon, he shot cum onto her face, particularly hitting the mouth. The white goo ran down her chin and some of it fell onto her boobs.

Noire gritted her teeth in disgust at the mess her face was in. A bit of the cum went into her mouth, but she didn't pay it no mind. **"Bleck, watch where you're shooting! I almost got some of you into my mouth."** Secretly, she did like the taste of his sperm, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Rokku giggled in embarrassment and said, **"Er, sorry. So uh ready for me to get inside you now?"**

The girl urged, **"Yes, take me now!"** She turned around on the bench and positioned herself in a way that was meant for doggy-style sex.

 **"Got it!"** The boy took his penis and put it inside her pussy. Then he began to pound her, thrusting his hips back and forth. There was no need to go slow at first, since the hymen was gone. Noire's first few moans came out aloud before she quickly covered her mouth to block the next ones until she quieted herself to let her sounds go unheard outside the locker room. Rokku's thrusts soon went at its fastest pace after he got used to his warm-up. He felt his girlfriend's walls closing in on him, giving him the squeeze to stimulate him for the next orgasm. Both were getting close to finishing. After a few minutes, the boy released another load of cum while his girlfriend unleashed her vaginal juices at the same time. Both kept their orgasmic cries low. They panted for a bit, feeling drained of energy from the climax. Then suddenly, the school bell was heard ringing; lunch break was now over.

This alarmed Noire as she got up and held the sides of her head. She frantically cried, **"No no no no no! I missed lunch!"** Then she shot an angry look at her boyfriend, **"Grrr, Rokku you idiot! You took too long! Now I have to sit through my classes hungry!"**

The boy held his hands in front of his shoulders as a gesture for his girlfriend to calm down. He apologized, **"Hey look, I'm sorry alright? I can still go through with the double dinner idea if that will make up for it."**

Noire calmed down somewhat, but she was still upset over the lateness. **"Alright fine, but you're paying for everything. Got it?"**

 **"Yeah I get it."** Rokku could see that this evening was going to be expensive.

They quickly put on back their clothes before Noire went to rinse her face and boobs off at the sinks. After she was perfectly clean, she goes to the door but stops there to look at her boyfriend. She smiled at him warmly, **"And Rokku, the next time you want to have sex. Do it at my house."** Then she scolded, **"No more school sex! It's nice that we had a moment to ourselves, but there's a time and place for everything and this is why!"**

 **"Okay, no sex at school, got it."** Then they left the locker room and gym to go into the hallway to get to their classes. As he walked, Rokku smiled and thought, _'That was a pretty wonderful experience. Sure we won't be able to do this again, but at least it was worth it. And better yet, I'm glad we didn't get caught.'_ Then he went to his classroom and took his seat inside.

* * *

Rokku (c) MetalSonic30 on Deviant Art  
HyperDimension Neptunia (c) Compile Heart (or whichever video game company owns the series)


End file.
